a complicated love story
by Lonely-writer-girl
Summary: its based a year after badger leaves heartland and sometime after season five. it explains what could have happened if he came back to heartland and to mallory.it is mallory/badger a love story with a hint of other couples. please read its better than it sounds, please review! I should say that I do not own the rights to heartland or the characters so not copyright intended
1. Chapter 1

A Complicated love story

Chapter 1 : what if's

It was almost a year ago that he came into her live and left just as quickly as he came into it. Despite that a lot had happened in Mallory's life, falling for Austin, breaking up with Austin, moving to Nashville then moving back from Nashville and her constant struggle with her feelings for Jake. The one thing had remained the same was that she always wondered what would have happened if Badger had stayed at heartland after the summer. Mallory had tried to keep in contact with him but he never replied to her texts, refused to return her calls and would return her letters unopened.

She had accepted that she had to move on by the time he decided to re-enter her life, but was it too late to resume what they had almost had?

One day, Mallory was cleaning out the stalls when she heard a car coming up towards the main house in heartland. Her curiosity got the better of her as she began to make her way towards the car to see what was going on. She was focused on what was happening that she hadn't realised that there was someone else in the barn with her till they spoke.

" shouldn't you be mucking out the stalls rather than spying on whatever is going over there?" asked Ty with a slight chuckle

" I wasn't spying plus I decided to take a break from cleaning coopers stall. Anyways aren't you curious what's going over there? What if Jack has decided to sell heartland to some oil guys without telling us?" she asked while panicking what would happen to her of that happened as a number of different ideas popped into her head concerning the mystery guests that had just arrived

" Mallory, calm down ok? It isn't some oil coming to buy heartland plus Jack would never sell before discussing it with us, it's..." Ty tried to explain but was interrupted by another one of Mallory's questions on who it could be

" wait does that mean you know who it is? Why would Jack tell you but not me? I mean you don't even live here anymore" Mallory said as she rushing her speech as she became worried that Jack might send her back to Nashville to her parents

"Yeah I do because Jack asked my opinion on whether or another troubled kid should begin to work at heartland like I did. Also he was trying to keep it a surprise for you, although knowing how you feel on the subject I wanted to tell you" Ty tried to explain as a warning about was going to happen

" but why would I care..." she began to ask, just as he got out of the car along with Ty's former probation officer Clint.

Heartland was the exact same as he remember it from his summer here a ago, at least it appeared that way to him as he enter the house to meet Jack and begin work.

A few hours later, just before dinner Mallory walked into Amy's room to talk to her about the sudden arrive of her former flame, Badger.

" Badger? Seriously? Were there like a short supply other troubled kids that needed to be reformed by working here or Jack pick him just to make it more awkward for me?" she said as began to shut the door and sat down at the door to block anyone from coming in

" Mallory! Badger just needed a place to work and live while he goes to uni with Ty to do art, no one did this to annoy you" Amy said while she began to clear up her clients files from her desk

" fine! But don't expect me to be nice to him or talk to him or happily work with him!" she said while walking out of the room, heading towards the dinner table

" no, Mallory, we never expect that of you" Amy said while smiling to her self as she followed her towards the dinner table

During dinner, everyone tried to keep up the conversation going although they could all sense the tension between Mallory and Badger. Mallory couldn't stop herself from thinking about all the times he rejected the attempts she had made while trying to continue their friendship. And now that she had her chance to ask him why, it no longer seemed important. Not next to the fact that it hurt so much

Mallory was so deep it thought over the boy sitting across from her that she didn't hear Jack telling her that she was to do the dishes tonight since Ty and Amy had done them last night. She also didn't hear telling Badger the same

As she began to fill the sink with water and soap, he placed the dirty dishes next to her. He had noticed that she was trying to ignore him but he had decided that he would try to explain everything even if she wasn't going to listen to him

"Mallory, please let me explain I mean it's not like I didn't want to stay friends with you, i...you...I didn't think...There was only one thing I ever wanted to say to you, more so after I kissed you as I was leaving. I wasn't sure you still wanted to hear it anymore" Badger said as he struggled to express how he felt, worried she would reject him

"Badger.." she whispered as she began to move closer to him, she was inches away from his face when she heard Jake call on her

" Ummm...Mallory, are you ready to go?" Jake said nervously as he saw who she was standing so closely to

" Jake? Umm sure... Just give me a second ok? I'll come and get you at the car" she said as she hurried away from Badger, feeling slightly guilty for what she was about to do with Badger

She quickly fixed her make up and hair and grabbed her coat as she hurried to meet Jake hoping he wouldn't asked questions

She refused to look at Badger as she went past him

Leaving him all alone, now being the one to think what if?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: answers

At heartland, badger began to make himself at home in the loft by putting his drawing on the wall, carefully picking the right ones to put up. That's when he came across the one that drew of Mallory due his escape from the group home. When he saw it, he began to remember what she had said to him about the fact he could have chosen anyone to draw but instead he chose her, that's when he knew she understood that he only drew things that he found beautiful. It seemed to him that whenever he saw that picture of her and remember that day, he now all he could think about is that he had lost to Jake yet again, all because he tried to let h move on from him despite what his heart was saying.

Badger decided to drown out his thoughts by putting on his earphones and turn his music on iPod up really loud, due to this he never heard Ty entering the room or heard him shouting his name till Ty hit him on the shoulder.

" Ouch... That really hurt" Badger said sarcastically while rubbing his shoulder, Ty rolled his eyes.

" yeah well maybe if you answered the first 50 times I shouted on you, Jack sent me to see of you were settling in ok. So are you?" Ty said trying to get a straight yes or no answer so he could follow Amy out to the field for their trail ride.

" yeah just fine! It's not like I haven't lived here before" Badger said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice just as Ty nodded in his direction as a sign that he would tell Jack while he walked out of the door.

" wait Ty! ... Is Mallory happy with Jake, I mean ... since they're you know together and all" he said as he tried to properly phrase what he wanted to know, which was what he should.

Ty turned around noticing the fact that the young boy seemed uncomfortable with the question he was asking and was clearly at a crossroad with he should do about Mallory and Jake, Ty could see that he still had feelings for her. Due to his past experiences with Amy

"Mallory and Jake aren't officially a couple yet but they have been hanging out a lot more since she back to Heartland from Nashville. Although you should know that since you've been gone, Jake was there when you weren't and I know from what Mallory told she wanted you to be there but you were still ignoring her" Ty said trying to be comforting but instead came across kind of dry, he never liked the fact that Badger had hurt Mallory as much as he did even if he never meant. He had come to see Mallory as the annoying little sister he never had

" I didn't know what to say to her! She always picked him over me!" he almost yelled as he was becoming more and more angry with himself over his mistakes.

Ty saw that he was hurting just as Mallory had although he didn't have anymore he could talk like she did, so he decided to text Amy and tell he would be later then he intended.

" ok here's what you do, you show Mallory that you've changed by helping her with the chores, being friendly with horses which means you have to fully embrace the whole cowboy thing. You fight for her with gestures that you know will mean something to her that Jake won't, like tomorrow try asking her out for a trail rode after dinner, you can borrow my horse. But you do not actually get into a fight over her ok?" Ty explained as he tried to help Badger out using his old techniques

Badger doubted that this work on Mallory since Jake could do the same but he was willing to do anything to Mallory that he had changed or at least was trying to. Anything to stop her from getting any closer to Jake.

In the while back at Jake's truck, him and Mallory were heading back to Heartland after seeing their movie. They were discussing the movie but both were slightly distracted by the sudden arrival of Badger. The only difference was that Jake was thinking about this meant in terms of this meant for him and Mallory since he thought they were so close to becoming everything that he had wanted them to be since they were 12. However Mallory couldn't stop thinking about her almost kiss with Badger and everything he had said, she wanted so much to forget the last year and go back to what they almost had but she couldn't ignore Jake again.

Finally one of them broke the silence that had slowly filled the truck.

" so I see that Badgers back, how come?" Jake asked trying to get the answers he was looking for without letting her know

" well he's still on probation and it makes sense for him to work part time at heartland while he goes to university in Calgary, I guess" Mallory said trying to hide her discomfort over the sudden change of subject

They were silent as they pulled up to the drive way in front of heartland, deciding that the only way to get the answers he wanted was directly asking her. Jake moved so that he could see her face better

"Mallory I'm sorry but I got to say this ok? I know that you had feeling for Badger and you must be feeling confused with him now back. But I really like you and have done since I first saw at the fall finale with Amy and everybody, I've waited until you were ready to be with me which I kinda thought would be soon. However now with Badger I'm not so sure what's going to happen" he rambled on while she looked confused which changed to a smile when she realised that Jake had said he liked her, something she knew Badger would never say to her.

Instead of replying Mallory moved closer to him till she felt his lips on hers as his hand began to move from face to her hair. Finally they broke the kiss and lend on each others foreheads.

" I want to be with you Jake but first there's something I have to deal with ( as she glanced towards the loft doors, he noticed her glance and nodded) before that can happen. I'll call you as I have dealt with it" she whispered as she began to get out of the truck with the biggest smile ever on her face.

Jake nodded and wished her good night and sweet dreams as he began to pull out and head towards the main gate. Knowing that he had finally gotten what he wanted even if it meant he had to wait a little longer for her to deal with the whole Badger issue.

Later that night, Mallory found that she couldn't sleep so she decided to get up and get a glass of water from the kitchen. While she was at the sink, she saw that the loft doors were open as lights poured out them showing the figure of a young boy. She decided to grab her hoodie and put her boots on as she hurried towards the barn.

She quietly went up the stairs, conceived that Jack might her hear from the decided that she would join him by sitting on the ledge of the open doors, as he turned around shocked to see her standing next to him.

" shouldn't you be asleep or at least in the main the house, I mean Jack did tell me that he would be able to hear everything that happened in the house since he was such a light sleeper" he said as he joked as she sat down facing him

"I was like a ninja, so not even Jack could hear me plus I can talk myself put of any trouble I might be in" she said as her smile grew bigger but she tried to remember what she has to say to him

Badger noticed she was a little cold and decided to get a blanket to cover both of them, she looked at him and mumbled her thanks

" It's really pretty at this time of night, sort of peaceful don't you think?" she said while looking out on the midnight sky

" yes it's really beautifully,... So I hear you moved to Nashville?" he said rather shyly although they both knew that he wasn't talking about the sky

"yeah my dad had a music thing over there so I went with him but after while I still hated it so I got Ty and Jake to help break me out of that country music nightmare" she said as she began to giggle as remember all the planning and plotting

" I bet a Jack wasn't happy about them helping you running away" he said as he tried to picture how red his face would have been

" he wasn't neither was my parents but they realised that if I was willing to runaway as I did then I must really miss Heartland so Jack let me live in Lou's room since she moved out" she explained as she played with sleeve of her jumper

After a couple of minutes of silence Badger turn to look at her, knowing that it was time ask her something that was playing in his mind

" why did you come here, it's kinda unlike you to do something like this" he wondered but slightly fearing her answer

" I wanted to tell you that I'm going to give it a go with Jake, I mean it's kinda the least i own him after this year. But first I wanted to tell you that if you had said that one something you wanted to say I would have replied to it without missing a heartbeat. Although you would know that of you had read my letters, I should go before Jack finds me missing" she said as she began to get up

As she began to walk away, she went to the trunk that was at the bottom of the bed and gently placed all of her letters that she wrote him there. He looked at them knowing that the answer to solving this problem was in there. Knowing that he had to solve it before he lost her again as he watched her walk away from him yet again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: explanations

The next morning Mallory walked in to the kitchen, to get some breakfast before starting her morning chores, to find everyone but Badger having breakfast. She decided to look for him out of the window while getting a glass of water, she began to wonder where he was when Jack spoke to her

" so where did you go on your midnight adventure last night?" Jack asked her, knowing that she did something that she knew was wrong

"what? ... Umm I want just went outside and ... Sat out on the porch to watch the sun come up" Mallory lied, trying to think of so Jack and the other wouldn't know she and badger talked alone in his loft in the middle of the night

"really, why would you do something like that?" Amy asked suspecting that something was going on with Mallory, more than the usual

" couldn't sleep" Mallory said as she thought that she wasn't exactly lying as that is why she went to Badger but she wished they would let this go before she slipped up

" too busy thinking about a certain boy, were we?" said Ty as he teased her knowing that Badger's sudden arrival had rumbled her cage

" Like who" Mallory asked trying to sound innocent and sweet as she wonder which boy Ty would think hoping it wouldn't raise too many questions

" Badger!" Ty said knowingly and excitedly just as Amy said " Jake" in the same tone

"Jake?" Ty said surprised at the same time Amy said " Badger?" the same way

They both turned to face each other with surprised looks as Mallory looked for one to the other, not knowing what to do

"Mallory, why don't you go and help out with the morning chores ok? You can start on moving the hay" Jack said knowing this was something that would only further confuse Mallory on the subject of the two boys

Mallory looked back to Amy and Ty wondering what was going to happen as she left to go the truck where the hay was

" Wait why would Mallory be thinking about Badger? He just got here yesterday" Amy said as she began to get herself some orange juice as she check her list of clients for the week

" Because he decided to fight for her after seeing her with Jake last night plus she almost kissed last night before Jake got here" Ty explained as he looked at Amy with disbelief as he sat down across from her at the dinner table as she went on the computer

" Well he's going to have fight pretty hard since her and Jake actually kissed last night on their date after deciding to try and be a couple" Amy told him as she began typing up the progress reports on the horses she had been working with lately

" she what? Im not sure she knows what she doing" Ty said beginning to get more and more protective of Mallory, at the thought of all the hurt that this could cause if it ended badly

Outside the house, Mallory had began to get the hay off the truck and on to the ground outside of the barn, still looking out for Badger but saw no sign of him. Therefore she began to sing to her self, thinking that she was alone

" I never knew that you liked Kelly Clarkson, I mean now I'm seeing you in a whole new light" said Badger as he began to mock her while heading towards the truck full of hay

" Badger! You scared me, what are you doing here?" she said knowing that was probably a stupid question since Jack probably told him to help her with the hay but she didn't know what to say to him

" Well I finished clearing out the stalls and Jack said I should help you since you have other non chore related work to been doing soon" he explained but not fully understand what Jack meant, hoping she further explain it

" oh yeah I guess I do, I've been helping Amy with her clients by gentling their horses and training them or whatever" she explained slightly shy about it since she knew he never really liked horses or believe in the work that Amy did. Mallory always though he saw horses just as useless animals

" That's kinda...cool, so what kinda work are doing today?" Badger said trying to seem interested in her work, hoping she would see him as in a more friendly manor

" I'm working with this horse, felix, who is scared of the water so I've decided that I would take him to the lake and work on him there. Amy is letting me take my own clients as long as they are easy problems to solve cause I'm still a beginner" she said while throwing the piles of hay to him from the truck, only having a few left. Allowing her not to look him in the face

" do you want some help with?" Badger asked thinking that maybe if she saw that he was trying to take this whole horse thing seriously and was trying to be her friend. He thought it would make things easy for her

" umm sure why not?" she said unsure whether or not this was a good idea

After finishing unloading the hay from the truck, Mallory decided to go into the stalls and copper while she was thinking over what Jake might think about Badger helping her rather than him when he had offered many times but it never seemed right to Mallory with him helping. She decided to text Jake

( hey, I dealt with that 'thing' last night like I said I would so I was thinking maybe we could hang out later xoxo M). A few minutes later Jake replied

( thats good, I hope it went ok and nothing happened. I'm just about finished my roping lessons so why don't we meet up in ten minutes at Maggie's? X J). Mallory thought about whether or not to tell Jake she was working with Badger

( I cant, I have to work with a horse and I'm meeting Badger in few minutes to go to the lake with the horse. How about you come to heartland after dinner and we can hang out? Xoxo M) hoping he wouldn't pick up on the Badger factor

( ok fine! I'll come by around 7, J)

She knew as soon as she saw the text that he wasn't happy with her bailing on him to spend time with Badger but she hoped she could explain it later when he came over. She also hoped that by seeing her and Jake together Badger would understand that they could only be friends But somehow she doubted that he would no for answer.

Meanwhile Badger went into the house to grab a couple of bottles of water for him and Mallory before they began to prepare the horses to take them to the lake. He thought of the different ways that he could show more that he really cared for her in ways that Jake could only dream of. He also thought of the possibility of talking to Jake but thought that give off the wrong idea. While he was in the fridge, he heard a pair of boots head towards him. When he looked down at them, he knew who it was

" so how things with you and Mallory going, I mean I saw you guys looking pretty friendly when I went into my truck for something. Which reminds me, here you go" Ty said handing a pair of cowboy boots that were slightly worn but were still in good shape

" 1. Why do I need cowboy boots and 2. Kinda well I mean I said I would help her with work for Amy so we're going down to the lake to work with felix, any advice wise one?" Badger said in an amusing tone while he put the bottles on the table when he took the boots from Ty

" well it keeps you from ruining your other shoes plus it shows you embracing the cowboy in you, a part of Jake that Mallory likes. And yeah for now don't try anything with her like hit on her or anything, just try to be her friend you know be there for her. I mean it worked for me and Jake" he said while smiling at the memories but also at the fact that Badger had began to put on the boots he gave him

Grabbing the bottles and his old shoes, Badger kept saying to himself ' just friends' . Thinking that no mattered with her and Jake, he would be the one that she would turn to.

At the lake, Mallory tied up copper on a near by tree trunk that was steady enough while Badger waited by the water with felix, getting him used to being near the water and the sounds around him

" ok so let's go in to the water... There's a good boy... Such a good boy" she said as felix began to water into the water without much trouble till he was in far enough, Badger followed unsure what to do

" ok so now we splash some water on to his legs so he gets used to the feel of it, I'll do this side and you can do that side just be gent though ok?" Mallory said to Badger as she began to gather some water in her hands to show him

" umm yeah ok I can do that" Badger said as he began to copy her, while he watched her do the same and noticing the sun shining in her golden hair

While they worked, Mallory accidentally splashed Badger as splashed some water on felix's leg, Badger took this as a sign and splashed her back. Soon they became involved a water fight as Badger gently pushed Mallory into the lake, they began to tumble and turn in the water as they playfully wrestling. Soon Badger had won and was on top of Mallory as he began to lean in for a kiss, Mallory's phone went off so she escape from underneath him and looked at it

" it's Amy, she wondering where we are. I guess we should be heading back" she said a slight disappointed both with the outcome and herself for letting things go so far

When they came back to heartland,soaking wet from their water fight in the lake, they saw that Amy and Ty were looking at them with questionable looks as they continued to joke and laugh with each other while walking the horses to the barn. When they were in the barn finishing untacking their horses and cleaning them, they noticed they were no longer alone as they both turn to look at the barn door

" what is going on here, Mallory?" Jake demanded as he stood at the barn door looking at their wet appearances


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: letters

Badger continued to clean the horses that Mallory and he had used to go down to the lake while he watched her go after Jake as he stormed out of the barn assuming the worse. He put copper in his stall as he went to the barn to see what was going on, he saw the anger from Jake as he yelled at her for being alone with him and messing around, this is what he had expect from Jake. However Mallory was a different story, she was upset as she tried to explain what had happened between them, although he knew that she wouldn't mention their almost kiss. He could always count on Mallory to do the unexpected.

Deciding that he could no longer bear to watch them, as they began to make up, it made his heart ache when he saw Jake kissing or hugging her, he went upstairs to his loft where he could draw what he felt rather than say anything.

As he went to his bed he saw the letters that she had left for him to read last night, he picked them up just Ty walking into the room making sure he was ok after seeing the scene between Mallory and Jake.

" hey you ok kid? I mean what happened to just being friends?" Ty said as he looked at Badger's expression as he put the letters down and lay on his bed

" yeah I'm just great thanks! I tried just being her friend and I am but we can't seem to help these little moments where we always almost kiss. Oh btw Amy has amazing timing!" he said slightly sarcastic as he pick up his stretch pad and pencil

" Amy? What does she have to do with it? And you guys almost kissed again? What happened?" Ty asked as his mind became filled with all sorts of question but still not happy with the thought that Mallory was caught in the middle of a love triangle

" yeah we ended up messing around in the water and we leaned in to kiss each other and Amy texted Mallory and we left unkissed" he said as he thrown his art stuff on to the bed, sparing a glance at the letters

" ok I get it now and she with Jake right? [picking up the letters] where do these fit in to the equation, huh?" he said as he looked Badger intently, already figuring out the question as he noticed Mallory's handwriting and remembering her writing them. Badger didn't answer but rather looked down at his feet

" well, maybe the only way to figure out your next move is to read these letters and find out what you missed" Ty said as he left the loft after throwing the letters at Badger

Badger went to the loft doors and sat on the floor as he looked out to find Mallory and Jake cuddling on bench on the porch. Looking at the letters he decided to read them as he opened letter number one

Dear Badger

I know that you left because you thought that I used to make Jake jealous despite the fact that he was with Jamie. And you should know that the day on Mrs Bell's farm when you were stung by the bees, I told Jake how I felt about him. However nothing happened between us, partly because he was with Jamie and partly because I realised that it was okay to be alone. Plus I couldn't really just go on to the next guy after you left, you were still on my mind. Despite my current state of mind on the subject of boys but I cant stop thinking about you and our kiss, the only downside is that it happened as a result of you leaving. I need to remind myself that while I write this letter, you're gone and ... I'm here thinking about you all alone. Anyways Jack tells me that he applied to some fancy art school, just don't forget your old muse. Plus maybe sometime you could come back and draw Heartland some more. Always I need to go, Amy's finally teaching me how to jump so I can compete with copper.  
Love Mallory

Badger looked up as he slightly smiled at her words as he looked out on to the field where she and Jake were walking away from the barn. He wondered what they were talking about.

" but seriously who's better superman or batman?" Mallory said as she was laughing at the thought of a fight of between them as she and Jake were holding hands as they walked towards the Heartland gate in order to the post

" superman but don't change the subject, how can it not feel weird that he's back out of the blue when you pined for him for so long?" Jake said as he began to fish for answer about how she really felt on the subject of Badger as she kept avoiding the topic

" ok 1. I knew it! And 2. I didn't pine for him, I just wanted to remain his friend while he didn't and I still do. I'm sorry if you don't like that but we live together we can't just not talk or be friendly to each other" she said as she looked down at her shoes as she thought of all the near kisses she and Badger had shared within in the last two days

" it's ok I trust you, plus I can do this ( he kisses her) and he can't, anyways how we play a game of cards when we get back?" he said as he put an arm around her, thinking that maybe if he over did the public display of affection, both her and Badger would get that he was serious about her

" oh ok? Wait can I give you a reading using my tarot cards?" she said excitedly at the idea of the future could hold for Jake as she began to run away from him while he chased her

Back at the loft, Badger was now reading letter 16 as he began to feel more and more bad for what he did to her as he read each letter

Dear Badger

I don't know why aren't replying to my letters or texts or calls, Ty says it may be due to your new school since you might be super busy with your art homework and Amy says it might be because you're still hurt over the whole Jake thing. If that's it then please tell ok? I didn't Sam to hurt you or use you, it just happened. So I shall give the Heartland update, Lou found out she's pregnant, I have no idea how her and Peter are going to work that on out since he's still in Dubai . Oh Ty and Amy broke up, I know shocking right? All cause of that stupid Blair, I means does she know how much work I put into getting them together in the first place, how am I going to fix this? Oh you're going to love this one, Ashley and Caleb aren't really married I mean apparently the guy who married them wasn't properly licensed or something. So how's things with you? Is school really that hard? Did you make any new friends? Please write back

Love Mallory

He couldn't believe that he had caused to doubt why he wasn't replying, he thought he was protecting her from the truth and from him but he never thought that she would assume it was something that she did wrong

During dinner, Badger noticed that Mallory and Amy were missing from the table but never thought much of it,since he just assumed that they we're working with some horse, till it was  
getting later

" where's Mallory and Amy, shouldn't they be here for dinner too?" he decided to ask as it seemed strange for them to miss a meal, as he looked at Jack

" they are at Lou's new house for dinner tonight since Lou wanted a girls in with them and Katie but they should be back later, it just means you and I will do the washing up tonight ok?" Jack said as he continued to eat his dinner

" yeah ok, what about Ty i mean isn't he usually here too?" he asked as he suddenly though it was it was strange that it was only him and Jack at the dining table and ever so slightly awkward since it was never just him and Jack

" Ty is on call with Scott tonight since horses in a barn not that far from here are infected with the strangles which can kill a horse like it did Tim's" Jack said as he began to take a sip of his coffee

After a few minutes of silence, the older man decided to confront the young boy in front of him on some of the house rules

" just so we are clear, I sleep very lightly so much so I could hear a pin drop or I don't know ... The creaks on those stairs leading to the loft if someone should left or come in to that loft in the middle of night. Are we clear?" he told him as he tried to appear slightly threatening

" crystal" Badger said slightly sarcastic but underneath wondered if that was true a sudden idea came to mind

After dinner he decided to bite the bullet and read Mallory's final letter, but he was afraid of it might contain. As he thought it was the worse of all, judging by the tear smudged ink on the page that he could just make out

Dear Badger

I thought when you left, after kissing me and everything and knowing that I wouldn't see you again, was the worse kinda hurt that you could ever make me feel. That was until I realised you were deliberately hurting by not talking to me since you call Ty all of the time. So why me, huh? And if that wasn't enough of a sign, you decided to send back all my letter which you didn't open. Do you have any idea how much I care about you? I guess not but Amy and Lou were right, I can't keep dwelling on someone who keeps rejecting me. So I need to move on from you, the first step of that is that I'm not writing to you anymore so this is my last letter to you. And you'll be happy to know I'm wont be texting or calling you anymore. So I hope everything is good with you and I mean you deserve to be happy. Before I finish this, you should know that I actually began to fall in love with you.  
Goodbye Badger

Love Mallory

" oh wow!" He said as suddenly a new fresh set of tears began to smudge the page


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: the truth

After reading the last letter that Mallory had wrote to him, Badger had decided that maybe it was best that she had moved on from him even if it was with Jake. Which made him drew up the conclusion that he was going to back off and not pursue anything more than a friendship with her, it was the lest he could do after everything he done to her. He now understand why she was doing what she was doing plus her reaction to hiM coming back.

For the next couple of weeks, Badger had kept his distance from Mallory by finishing all of his work and chores early so that by the she came to hers they wouldn't clash. He also eat his dinner while having very little conversation with her and when Jake was over, Badger would stay as far as he could from them. He knew that she wouldn't understand why he was doing this but it was the only way he could think of that would hurt the less. Despite everything that Ty was telling him about this idea of his

" I'm just saying that how do you know that this is what she wanted? I mean when she finds out, she will go crazy at you man" Ty said as he was driving them to Heartland coming from a farm that he had been on with Scott, Badger had went to see if he needed help or otherwise known as hiding

" you didn't read those letters, and add that with her behaviour when I first came back it equals that I became friends with her it would cause a lot of trouble. I don't want trouble, you should know that" he said as he looked out of the window, not wanting to look at Ty

" maybe not, but you don't know that unless you tell the truth about what happened and why you decided to cut her off completely twice" he said as he slowed his truck while he gathered the post from the letter box at the Heartland gate

" I can't tell her the truth, are you crazy? She'll think I'm some no good hoodlum, she'll be disappointed in me. Plus how am I meant to tell her, she's not you" he sad as he turned to face him as he looked for some magical fix this, even though he knew if he told it would get messy

" meaning I've similar mistakes and get it? Yeah but Mallory knows you and your background so this shouldn't be that bad, plus your forgetting one major issue, Jake" he said as he stop the trunk a second time as they came to the drive way in front of the house where Mallory and Jake were sitting cuddling and kissing

" anyways it's not only who she'll be mad at, theres me plus she'll tell Amy and we'll be in trouble more so if we delay t anymore" he said as he though about how trouble it would cause

" how would Amy be mad I mean she already know? I know I need to but maybe I can write a letter to her" he said hopefully but knew it had to be done face to face

" she does but if Mallory is hurt, she'll blame you then me from keeping it from her. And we both how easy it is not to read a letter" he said as he pointed out their previous mistakes to Badger

" yeah I know, it's not like I can ask her to choose me and break up with him even if I tell her the truth and she's fine with it. So there's no point, unless you're about suggest that I do something to show my love for her" he said slightly humorous as he kept his eyes on them while they were blissfully unaware that they were being watched

" well now that you mention it, there is I know for fact that Mallory and Jake are going to the barn dance. Why don't you go and oh I don't know make her jealous or something, you could even have fun" he said as he smiled at the thought of the city kid enjoying a barn dance

" sure I'll think about it! But for now I'll just keep up with my own plan, see you at dinner" he said as he got out of the truck and after a quick glance at Mallory he went to his loft

Mallory had began to notice that Badger has been avoiding her and just he had glance at her but hurried away to hide in his loft. She didn't understand why he was behaving this way towards, for her nothing had changed except that she was now with Jake but Badger knew about that. She couldn't bear with the idea that she had something to hurt and she didn't know what. She then decided that if he was still acting weird she would ask him but she knew she was afraid of the answer or the fix

At dinner neither one of them spoke to the anyone at the dinner table, although everyone could sense that something was wrong between them but they all kept up polite conversation till dinner was over. When both Mallory and Badger went to their rooms to have some alone time while thinking about the other, Mallory felt guilty about thinking about other guy when she was with Jake so she decided to text him

( hey what are our plans for tomorrow? I mean I think I have to go dress shopping with A,y but I could meet up with you after xoxox M)

( I actually plans, I mean I have roping practice then i sign up for this rodeo I want to compete in xoxox J)

( oh ok, wait what rodeo? Wait you're not thinking about doing roping and whatever Caleb has been teaching you, I've seen him after a rodeo he is always messed up xoxox M) Mallory began to panic slightly

( well yeah but I'll be carefully don't worry! xoxox J)

She threw her on the bed, not wanting to talk to him, deciding to go to bed early tonight as she went to her drawers and get her pyjamas out. Once she was changed, she crawled into bed confused as ever as she thought how much easier it would be she could either forget about Badger or cleanly break up with Jake so she wouldn't need to see him get hurt by either her or the rodeo. Soon she drifted onto a slow and slightly peacefully sleep

Later that night, Badger decided that Mallory should know the truth while everyone else was in bed and he figured that he would have to tell her tonight before he lost his nerve to tell her. He went to the trunk that sat at the bottom of his bed and got a flashlight as he opened the loft door and began flashing the light into her window. He saw her slowly come to the window as he gestured her to up to his loft

" what?" she said as she came up the final stair while drawing out her words due how tired she was. He noticed that she must have just got up, judging by her appearance

" I need to tell you something and you have let me finish, the reason I never answer your letters or text or call you back was because I didn't want to disappoint you by telling the truth ... Which is that I fell back into my old ways and got into some trouble, I didn't go to art school I was too scared and by the time I was ready it was too late, I missed too much... Long story short that's why I'm here" he said as he continued to look his feet and at the floor, refusing to look at her and see the disappointment in her eyes

" wait what kinda of trouble did you get into? Oh my god!, is that why you kept calling Ty and not me?" she said as she walked towards his bed to sit as head began to spin with a million questions

" me and some old friends of mine tried to break into this place where this guy had gotten one of them into big trouble so we decided to go in and just mess the place up but he was waiting for us and the police... Anyways I got off lightly" he said as he joined her on the bed as she shifted slightly

" you got put on probation which is why you're here, where do Ty fit into all of this?" she said as her voice grew slightly harder as she became less like the bubbly girl everyone knew her as

" before they decided where they were going to place me for my probation, I called Ty for some advice because I knew I screwed up and I knew he wouldn't or more couldn't judge and he came up to see me a couple of times and spoke on my behalf which is why I was placed here so he could look after me and become my mentor" he said as he turn to face her as she became more and more hurt by his words

" you think I would judge you? I can't believe you guys! What about art school?" she said as she moved away from him slightly at the thought that he didn't trust her

" no of course I just didn't want you to think badly of me or for you to look at me any other way than what I was used to. For art school, I couldn't go to classes because I wasn't allowed to go out of my group home" he said as he reached for her hand, she knew that she had to say something but didn't know what

" but I'm trying so hard to change, I mean I've been worked so hard here and even been learning how to ride a horse plus I'm going to Calgary university with Ty when school start to do a art program. I don't want to be that person anymore" he said after a while when she didn't respond

" I get that and I know that you are I mean Jack has only nice things to say about you but I still don't get why you couldn't just call me and tell me! Why now?" she said as she began to cry and slight yell as she got up from the bed

"I read your letters a couple of weeks ago and i realised that when I though I was protecting you I was hurt you more, plus I realised something else ... That I ..." he said as he gently took her hands while her big brown eyes continued to fill up with tears and hurt

" what, you what?" she said almost whispering as she look up at him as she searched his eyes for the answer

" I've fallen in love with you" he said as one of his hands began to stroke her face gently, as she heard his words she blinked as all of her tears came at once as her world began to fall apart

Mallory couldn't take anymore of this, she felt as if someone had crushed her heart into a million pieces. She began to run out of the loft as she heard Badger shout her name while he ran after her but stopped once he got to the barn as she was closer to the house. Once she was in the house, she ran to her room and slightly slamming the door where she began to slowly slide down towards the floor. She began to sob gently as her whole body began to shake as her tears began to fall faster while her heart began to quietly break.

**Please let me know what you think **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: betrayal

The next morning, Mallory made sure that no one would be able to tell that she had been cry the whole night or that she was lacking sleep by applying enough make up to cover up her heavy bags under her big brown eyes well as the puffiness of them. After one more spot check of herself, she grabbed her hoody and began to walk towards the kitchen where she knew everyone would be. As she expected Jack had already left to go into town for supplies for the horses. When she went in to the kitchen to find Ty and Amy messing around and giggling, she almost exploded with anger at the sight of Ty but she knew that she had to civil to him to some degree.

" hey Mallory, want some juice? Oh I forgot to ask you but I was wondering if you would want me to put your name on the Heartland website under the title of our new trainee horse whisper type person" Amy said as she carefully watched Mallory, she had her cry last night, while she got her self some breakfast

" oh wow yeah that would be awesome" she said excitedly but still missing the same amount of life that her voice usually had, Ty and Amy could sense something was wrong with her which led Ty to remain quiet as not to make it worse

" which means that you will officially get your own clients meaning that you'll deal with them, not me ok?" amy said as she tried to explain what this would mean for her, a whole new experience and possibly a new career

" yeah I'm fine with that, ...ummm I was thinking that since there aren't many horses for me to work on that maybe after I've done my chores I would go for a trial ride with copper, if thats ok?" she asked as she continued to look at her piece of toast that was untouched

" er yeah sure that's fine, you know that you don't need to ask for permission. we can go dress shopping when you come back. Say around 3 ish?" she said as she wondered what was going on with Mallory and what was causing her strange behaviour, although she could guess

Mallory nodded and picked up her toast as she began to walk out of the door wishing that she could finally be alone to drown herself in her favourite music in an attempt to shut her mind off. However unfortunately for her, she felt a hand grab her wrist just as she left the house after putting on her boots and finishing her remaining piece of toast. She quickly turned to see who had stopped her from going to the barn, when she saw him she knew that if he didn't let go soon she would unleash all of her wrath on him

" Ty let go of me!" she said trying to be calm but a little bit of rage escaped her as there was a certain amount of force behind her words as she pulled back her wrist from his grip while he looked confused by her reaction

" Mallory what's going on? This is so not like you, I mean what have I done to you?" he said slightly hurt and confused mixed with a little bit of shock as he tried to search his brain for the answer as to why she was acting this way towards him

" ok where do I start? Oh maybe with the fact that I thought we close enough that we could tell each other everything and not keep secrets but maybe that was just me! And for what you've done to me, that's easy i mean you basically betrayed me Ty!" she said she began to raise her voice as she could feel herself becoming more and more worked up as she explained herself

" so he told you then, I mean about me helping him out and promising to keep it a secret from you. Anyways its not betrayal, Mallory, I mean was it really you're business? " he said as he finally got it why she was acting strangely while he tried to seem casually and calm,when he was actually panicking and worried about her. as soon as he said those words, he knew they were a mistake

" my business? Come on Ty, you knew how I felt about Badger I mean I told you EVERYTHING! ( taking a step back) While you kept things from me that you knew would answer my questions. And this was just about the biggest betrayal you could commit!" she said as she began to yell at him due to the fact she was now being fuelled by her rage

" really? Mallory, I know it's a pretty bad thing to keep from you but that's a bit dramatic!" he said as he tried to make her see sense and reason while the Badger,Amy and Caleb began to realise that there was something going on as they came out to see them to having a shouting match

" dramatic? Are you kidding me? I get that he asked you not to tell me but you sat there and watched me mope around and cry over him, not knowing why he was suddenly so cold towards more so after I got my letters back. And you knew! Ty, you knew!" she said as she yelled at him while her tears finally escape her eyes as she turned and began to walk away from him as she headed towards barn, pushing passed Badger and Caleb, and putting her earphones on and turned her music up loud

Ty tried to shout on her but she refused to listen to him, he knew that he had hurt her which led him to wonder how she had reacted to Badger. After all he was the one who had committed the real betrayal, as he turned to head back into the house he saw Amy at the door where she had this look on that told he would have to explain to her what was going on

Badger, who had seen pretty much the whole thing, knew that whatever was coming his way from Mallory would be much worse than what Ty had gotten. Although he hated to see her upset, he didn't think he had ever seen her cry so much. What made it worse was that he knew that he was the cause, not the fix. His only way to figure out his next move would be to talk to Ty, if he was still willing to help after everything that had just happened. Throughout the day he had tried to talk to Mallory but every time she would pretend not to hear him or that she was listening to music. So while she while out on her trail ride with copper, Ty came out to check on Harley and talk to Badger

" mate what were you thinking? I mean when did you even tell her, she went to bed early last night" he asked as Badger came down the stairs after hearing someone was in the barn

" I told last night after everyone was asleep, I mean I got woke her then got her to come up here and told her everything" he said with a sadden tone as he sat down on the stairs while he began to remember last nights events

" how bad was it?" Ty said as he sat down next to him as he began to recognise his tone, knowing from Mallory's reaction to him that Badger's must have been much worse

" she was quiet when I told her, only a few questions but she was clearly hurt and upset I mean she started to cry although she didn't get as mad at me as she was with you" he said a she tried to review her reaction to him, cringing from the sight of her tears silently falling

" and how did it end?" he said his voice grew quieter, he could sense that although it may have started fair mild from Mallory it did not end that way

" it ended with me telling her I've fell in love with her, then she began to cry harder and ran out of the barn as if it was on fire" he said as he put his hands on his hard in despair while Ty tried his best to comfort the young boy

Later that day, Mallory and Amy went dress shopping for the barn dance despite the fact that Mallory no longer felt like going anymore whether she had a date or not

" that's one is really cute I mean it's a nice colour right?" Amy said trying her best to cheer Mallory up while she gathered a number of different types of dresses for them to try on

" yeah I guess it is, I should probably go and try them on" she said as she took the dresses Amy had picked up for her and started to head towards the dressing room, only to be stopped by Amy

" hey why don't we put these back and grab a cup of coffee and talk then we can come back if you want" she said as she took the dresses from her and started to lead her of the shop and towards Maggie's

At Maggie's, the girls ordered their coffee and cake as Mallory explained everything that happened last night and why she had treated Ty like that this morning

" and now I have no idea how I feel about Jake or if I should still be going out with him" she said as she played with a loose thread on her hoody, ashamed at herself at how she was treating him

" I think it's clear that you have feeling for Badger so what I think you need to do is tell Jake and then have some time to your self, in order to soft though all of your feelings. Also if you want to do that away from Heartland and from Badger as well as Ty, then I'm sure Lou wouldn't mind letting you stay at her new place" she said as she stroked Mallory's hand gently

" yeah you're it's only fair to tell him where my head is at, I'll keep that in mind if things start to get to rough or confusing. By the way I'm sorry for how I reacted towards Ty, he was right it was a bit much" she said remorseful as she thought of what that. Igor have done to Ty ad Amy

" don't worry about it, I would have reacted the same way of he had done that to me. He should have told you" she said as she carefully sipped her coffee

Later that night out on the porch in front of the house in Heartland, Jake and Mallory were talking as she explained some of the events of night as she kept some details to herself. He could see that this was difficult for her and that she was really mixed up, so he decided to be a friend first and a boyfriend second by hiding his hurt

" so this is why I kinda want to put us on a break I mean just until I can figure out what I want and have to do. I'm soooo sorry!" she said as she tried to fight back the tears that threatened to cover her face

" hey it's ok, how about this we temporary break up and remain best friends like we were before and if when you had figure it all out you still want to be my girlfriend then we can get back together but either way is, ok?" he said gently as she nodded while he put an arm around her as she snuggled closer to him while she gently began sobbing again

Badger couldn't tell what was going on between Mallory and Jake but he could tell from the glance to the loft that it was about him, which only fuelled his desire to impress Mallory at this barn dance. He turned away from the loft doors to face Amy who was getting the music ready

" so are you ready to learn how to dance or not?" she said as they went into position as e music started


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: the barn dance part 1

After everything that Mallory had been through the last couple of weeks and more so the last couple of days, she decided that the thing she need more than anything in the world was to be alone. Therefore she got up super early, wrote a note to Jack to let her know where she was and then in to the barn where she quietly tacked copper up. While she began to climb onto his back and started to kick him into a small gallop, just as Badger began stir in his when he finally began to go to the loft doors that overlooked the fields. Just in time to he catch a glimpse at the teenager girl on a horse while her long blonde hair whipped through the wind. He briefly wondered why she was going on a trail ride so early before returning to bed, thinking she must have to think about stuff

An hour later, Amy woke up and went to check on Mallory to make sure she was ok after last night's events but when she went to her room she found that her bed had already been made. Therefore she decided to go and get some breakfast as well as question her grandfather

" hey grandpa ( kisses him on the cheek), I was wondering if I could borrow Badger today so that he could help me and Ty and the others set up for the barn dance, Mallory too?" she said as she grabbed a apple from the fruit bowl

" umm sure you can borrow Badger since he's pretty much finished all chores but Mallory is on a trail and has been all morning so I don't know when she'll be back" he said as he flicked through his newspaper while drinking his coffee

" I hope she's okay I mean it's kind of unlike her to get up before 10, I'll leave her a note to come and meet us once she gets back" she said slightly laughing while she began to write the note to Mallory, skilfully leaving out the bit about Badger being there

" when does Mrs Bell want you to arrive there to help set up?" he asked as he looked at his watch as he was expecting Lou and Peter to come by with Katie, Jack was going to look after her while they help set up as well

" 10ish but Ty is picking me and Badger up so we can get some coffee before helping out" she said as she looked out of the window where Ty and Lou had just pulled up and was starting to talk Badger

Soon all five of them came into the kitchen as Amy began to put her shoes and jacket on, when she saw that Badger and Ty where coming in she started to drag them out of the door. She didn't want them to see hers and Mallory's dresses as Lou was bringing them over

" wasn't Mallory meant come with us?" Ty said while he was driving to towards Houston town hall where the barn dance was being held

" yeah but she went on a trail ride to clear her head early this morning ok? Plus you really think she wants be in a car with either of you right now, cause I wouldn't" Amy said as she gave them both a look that made both of them quiet for the rest of the journey

A couple of hours later at the town hall, Mallory arrived after seeing Amy's note and talking to Jack who had told that in order to properly deal with what was going on in her life who have to listen to both heart and head. Knowing that Badger was there, since she saw that Heartland was empty apart from Jack and Katie

" ah Mallory, there you are I was wondering when you would get here. Ok so why don't you help Badger with placing the hay dear" said Mrs Bell who smiled at her sweetly as she rushed off to watch people put a banner

"hi so where's the hay to go, Mrs Bell asked to help you with the hay if that's ok?" Mallory said shyly as she began to gather her together in order to put into a ponytail, Badger looked up to face the pretty sad blonde girl

" yeah of course it's okay, so the hay is to line most of the wall more so around the corner so it's kinda rounded plus gaps are to made there and ... There. So how was your trail." badger said while he gave instructions, thinking that if slipped into the conversation casually she wouldn't think he was prying

" it was fine, I sat thought things through and wrote a little. It was kinda what I needed to do ... After everything" she said as her tone became lighter while her and Badger continued to work

" everything like what?" he said curious if she would mention the fact that he had her told how he felt or if it was something else, maybe Nashville

" Me and Jake broke up last night ... Because I need to sort myself and my feelings out before I go any further with him it wasn't fair to him" she said as she stood up straight and looked in the eye as she told him the truth with hidden facts yet to revealed

" awww shame I mean that's really too bad" he said as he tried to hide his smile from her while he placed the hay in different levels

" hey! Don't go thinking that we broke up because of you" she said as she 'accidentally' pushed into him as she went to gather more hay

After that they tried to keep up the small talk that was a result of their newly awkward relationship but they kept placing the hay around the room till Amy came and got them as she stated it was time to go back home and get dressed. Previously Amy and Ty had devised a plan to get Badger and Mallory together, as it was obvious that's they wanted. Despite Amy's concerns over Badger dating Mallory, scared he would her again

" so me and Ty were thinking, Badger why don't you take Mallory in your truck tonight rather than carpooling with us. Since it allows us to leaves at different plus we might decided to go out afterwards with Caleb and that" Amy said as she quickly came up with a list of convincing reasons as why Badger should take Mallory other than it would force them to be together more

"umm ... Sure if that's okay with you then it's okay by me?" Badger said as he looked to Mallory who he could was trying to decide whether this was a good idea or not

" yeah I guess that's makes sense, come pick me up at the same time Ty is picking Amy up at" she said as her mood begin to perk up despite her self

Later at the loft both Ty and Badger were getting dressed for the barn dance as they were listening to music and having a laugh as they both became rather glad they had became more like friends than mentor and student , they were also discussing several topics. One of which was Badger and Mallory

" ok all I'm saying is, mate, that when a slow dance comes on, you go and ask her dance cause it let's you get close to her without anyone giving you into trouble" Ty said as he started button his shirt

" thanks I'll bear that in mind, is that how you got Amy just slowed danced her till she finally said yes to going out with you" Badger said playfully as he started to fix his hair into its usually messy state

" no, I did that afterwards but hey we're still so it must have worked at some point right" he said as he smile at his joke while tying his tie

" what if she no? " Badger said getting serious all of a sudden as he turned to face Ty with his face full of nerves and fear

" what if she yes?" Ty said as he went to the docking station to change to the song that was currently playing, while his eyes never left the young boys

Back at the house, Mallory and Amy were in Amy's room getting dressed as they were talking and looking after Katie till Lou came to get her, although they had already dressed her in a cute pale purple frilly dress with similar shows. After Amy was finished ranting about her and Ty, she decided that it was Mallory's turn

" ok we both know how you feel about him, so tonight why don't you just tell him and then you could oh I dont know kiss him" she said as she carefully put her hair in a loose messy bun while she tried curl the bits that had fallen

" and we both know that going out with a bad one, reformed or not, isn't always a good ideal but you're right it better to say something than not" Mallory said as she put the piece of red silk materiel at the end of her plait that she had created from her fringe

Soon both couples were ready as the boys finally came into the kitchen where they were greeted by a loved up Lisa and Jack as they cooed of something that Katie was doing. After a while Lisa decided to knock on Amy's door to let her know that the boys were had arrived to pick them.

Amy came out of the room first, wearing a light blue dress with gold flowers on it that just came above her knees, topped with the heart shaped neckline. She wore her mother's horse shoe shaped necklace to match her horse charm bracelet and gold hooped ears, gold high heels to match her gold bag and finally a light gold cardigan. She also had a sparkle gold hairband to make her look perfect

" oh ...wow ..you...I lo...wow" said Ty as struggled to pick the right words to tell her how amazing she looked but found the best way to tell was with a kiss. They decided to wait to see Badger's reaction to Mallory

Mallory came just then, wearing a short red dress which was laced around of chest but stopped to create a deep heart shape as the rest of dress became silk. Her silky blonde hair was messily curled apart from her fringe which was plaited to a point where it stopped by a piece of silk material that was wrapped the bottom of the plait and tied in to a knot. She also wear a number of different rings, a couple of assorted bangles and a couple of different types of necklace. Along with a pair of red heels, a black blazer and a red bag. Giving off the perfect amount of country and rock

" oh my god! You look so ... Whoa. You look amazing" Badger said as he tried sum up she looked, she smiled at him loving the fact that she could get that kinda reaction out of him

Badger thought to himself how glad he was to be going with Mallory even if it wasn't a proper date, as he was getting more exited while he was mental planning his first proper move on her


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: the barn dance part 2

The journey to the town hall wasn't as bad as both Badger and Mallory thought it would be, they talked, laughed even as they sang along to cheesy country music. Soon they arrived at the town hall which now looked beautiful as all the fairy lights which covered the room,being the only source of light as well as some well protect candles.

Mallory excused her self while she said her hellos to people, as Badger began make his way towards the punch bowl to get them some drinks. They soon met again and headed towards a table where they continued their conversation from the truck

" so no Jake huh? I thought this would be right up his street" Badger said as he abruptly changed the subject as he scanned the room looking for him

" no he left with his parent last night to visit his grandmother in Brooks so he couldn't make it but he did want to come, why are you suddenly so interested in Jake?" she asked as she carefully eyed him as he had a hidden agenda

" aww heard its nice this time of the year, and I'm not but I just noticed he wasn't here and wondered if it had anything to do with you" he said as he smiled at her

" well it doesn't ok? Can we drop to now" she said she became more and more uncomfortable with talking about Jake and her

" sure, how about we talk about how much Ty is trying to impress Amy with his slick dace moves" he said as they both began to laugh while they watched the young couple dance

Amy and Ty had decided that tonight they would leave Badger and Mallory sort out their relationship, in the hopes of focusing on their own more. It's not that they had began to drift apart, they were becoming more like a married couple than life filled couple they were before this started

" you know I missed this, us being close and it just being us. Do you know what I know what I mean?" Amy said as she looked up at Ty while they continued to slow dance

" yeah me too and I do, we've been busy with Mallory and work that we forgot to make time for us" Ty said he pulled her closer to him as to further his point

" and we need to make time for us, i think we should go to the lake house for a couple of days ... To you know check on the horses that go there" she said as she grinned at the cover story she was planning on telling her family

" yeah because the horse are real reason why, I mean we wouldn't want them to be hurt and untreated... I guess it's just a bonus if we are alone and decided to stay for a couple of days" he said as he kissed the top her head while she snuggled closer to him

" I love you Amy, so much" Ty said he looked her

" I love you to, Ty" said Amy knowing they could deal with anyone as long as that rained the same

Badger had been thinking about what he should do to talk to Mallory and to make his first real move on her since Jake wasn't here to make it awkward. He had watching her all night as she talked politely to people who asked for her parents or why she wasn't with them in Nashville anymore.

The more he watched her, the more he began to notice more things about her like when she was uncomfortable she would play with her ring or when she thought she was alone she would spare a glance at the fairy lights or would gently sing along to whatever song was being played. He decided that to take Ty's advice

" hey, you doing ok?" he asked just after another person had been asking about her parents

" yeah I'm fine ( trying to reassure him with a smile) ... Oh man I love this song" she said as she began to sway side to side in time with the music

" cut by the plumb, it's a great song ...want to dance?" he said as he stretched out of hid hand to her as he looked hopefully at her. She weighted the pros and cons for it but decided she should story worrying so much, it was only a dance. She nodded as he lend her to the dance floor

For the few minutes they were quiet as they settled into each other, Badger tried to copy the position that he saw Ty and Amy using while they were dance. Therefore he put his arms around her waist and clasping his hands together as they met behind her back, she couldn't help but her hands behind his neck as she began to put her head on his shoulder. They swayed side to side gently as they began to snuggle into each as they were missing pieces of a jigsaw being put together at last

" I have to tell you that if someone had told me a couple of weeks that we would be doing this, I would have called them crazy but I'm glad we are" Badger said as he suddenly felt a little awkward at the silence between them

" but Mallory you should know that I'm sor..." he began to say just she looked up him

"shhh ok, no more talking ok? Don't ruin it" she said softly as she whispered it to his shoulder, she was over hearing him saying he was sorry

For the rest of the night they just danced barely talking, barely separating themselves from the other as they just got closer. It seemed to them that they were the only ones in the room, they had forgotten the others but no one else matter to them. However soon it was time to leave since the barn dance was ending, they gathered their things almost sadly as it was all over. They said their goodbyes as the others were either already home or heading that way, shortly after they climbed into Badgers truck.

During the ride home they were silent contemplating the fact that they had shared several moments during the dance but also that they fact they had never been as comfortable as they had been together with anyone else.

When they finally arrived back at Heartland, Badger turn the engine off as they remained seated in the truck, sensing that this was the moments to really harsh out their feelings

" you know that I did everything to protect you from the hurt that truth would bring, I know it's stupid since you got hurt anyway but I didn't mean it to happen like that..." he said as he drifted off as he noticed her beginning to shale her head

" you don't get to decided that stuff for me, no one does I would rather know the truth now and deal than a year after and deal, I'm a big girl" she said softly as turned to face him as she looked him in those eyes she loved so much

" the hardest thing I've ever had to do was push you away and forget about you and my feelings for you...forgive me" he said as he began to move closer to her as mimicked his movement

"no" she said almost weakly as they both began to lean in towards each other, feeling his words beginning to sink in and affect her despite the fact she secretly like that he still had this effect on her

" forgive me" he whispered inches away from her lips

Mallory tried to resist, after a few seconds of just looking at him while they both breathed. Finally feeling the temptation mixed in with their feelings and his words, she began to kiss and a few moments he kissed her back with the same amount of intensity as his hand become tangled in her hair moving closer to her.

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Mallory and Badger had spent the good part of ten minutes in his truck kissing and just enjoying how uncomplicated it sudden become as they both forgot why they were fighting with each other. They both knew that if Mallory wasn't inside the house soon then Jack, who they knew was watching them through the kitchen window, would come and get her. So they agree that they would talk about everything in the morning after they had finished their chores. A reluctant Mallory got out of Badger's truck as she walked towards the house a plan began to form in her mind

" you took your time coming in, what were you two doing?" said Jack as both him and Lisa took her slightly messy appearance and began to draw his own conclusion

"ummm... Nothing we just talked and stuff" she said as she quickly came up with a lie that would sound believe able but she knew Jack would see right through it, he always did

" well ok then, just be careful ok? You know that I'm always here if you need me right, I'm not just your guardian but I'm also your friend" he said as he walked up to her and embrace her in a hug

" I know that Jack thanks... Um I should go to bed and let you guys do whatever you guys were doing" Mallory said as she smiled at the older couple who seemed happier than she had ever seen them

She went into her room where she began to her plan into action, after she was showered and dressed for bed she grabbed her jumper and boots as she walked out of the house making sure that everyone else was asleep.

She knew how risky this was, she didn't know how many times she could get with by sneaking up to the barn in the middle of the night to see Badger. She quickly checked on the horse to make sure they were ok, then decided to silent walk up the stairs leading towards the loft and gently knocked on the door.

Badger was shocked to see her standing at his door, he didn't expect to see her till tomorrow although he wasn't disappointed.

"I figured we could talk now and not later, I mean while everyone is asleep and it wouldn't depend on us rushing our chores or anything" she said as she walked towards his bed and sat down

" yeah ok, we both know we have feelings for each other so I guess the only question is are you and Jake really over?" he asked as he took her hand and gently stroked it with his thumb as they both settled on the bed facing each other

" yeah its over between us... But you should we're still best friends which means we are going to hang out and talk" she said as she look him thinking that the only way they could move forward is by telling the truth

" ok I can handle that as long as you're only friends and it doesn't go any further than that...so what does this mean ... Are we together now or ..." he said hopefully but trying to conceal the excitement in his voice, slightly slipping up

" I guess it does..." she said as leaned forward to kiss him just as a horse from down below began to make some noise, Mallory quickly got off the bed and ran down stairs to check on the horses but saw everything was ok

" I better go before someone comes out ad checks on the barn, trail ride tomorrow?" she asked as she went on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek, she began to walk away when he grabbed her arm and pulled her in closer to give her a more passionate kiss

" ok you should go before I change my mind and keep you captive here" he said as he smiled as he watch her run across to the house

In the morning, she went into Amy's room to see if she was awake but saw that the room was empty except from a note to Mallory that stated that her and Ty had went to the lake house to check on the wild horse up there but they may take a few day depending on how the badly horses are. Mallory doubted that this was the whole truth but deciding that they probably needed some couple time which is why she voted against calling either one of them to get advice on the whole Badger thing

" hey when Amy and Ty leave?" Mallory asked Jack as she went into the fridge to get some orange juice

" early this morning, they took some hay with them to give to the horses, which means that you and Badger have double the work to do today" Jack said as he drank his coffee and read his paper

" sure that's fine, we'll just go for a trail ride in the afternoon unless theres any client that Amy left me to deal with" she said as she saw Jack's face grow slightly less happy at the thought that they would continue their plans. Just as Badger walked into the kitchen looking slightly messy and mucky

" hey so I've all the chores including yours, Mallory, so give me ten minutes to clean up and then we can go on that trail ride" he said as gently kissed her on the cheek

" sure yeah ok thanks, I'll go and tack up the horses. Bye Jack" she said as she give him a quick hug as she left the kitchen, knowing that he wasn't happy at the thought of them alone

After Badger was finished showering and was dressed he came out to find that Mallory had been true to her word as she had tacked up two horses. After a while of them riding around and talking, they decided to sit by the lake where they took their shoes and socks off in order to put them in the water while they were sitting Badger put an arm around Mallory's waist.

Badges couldn't believe that this was finally happening, that they were finally together it seemed to him that he couldn't be happier. If only it two sided. Mallory was happy but as always there was a nagging feeling in her stomach that was telling her something was wrong, although she tried to ignore it.

After a while it start to get dark so they decided to head back to Heartland where they along with Jack and Lisa had dinner together. However when they had finished Badger and Mallory got a big surprise as they headed towards the barn, holding hands.

" hey there Mallory, Badger" Jake said as he smiled at seeing he again,despite it only being a few days and he had to admit to himself but he was kinda glad that Badger and Mallory were together

"Jake!" Mallory shouted as she dropped Badger's hand and ran towards Jake, having thinking that him staying away was a lasting thing, while Badger mumbled a sort of greeting towards him

"how about we go for a walk and catch up on stuff, you can come too Badger if you want?" Jake asked as he looked from Mallory to Badger

" you know what? Why don't you guys go without me I mean I should probably check to see if Jack needs me for anything. I'll see you later ok?" he said to Mallory who sweetly nodded as she gave her a quick kiss and headed back towards the house

For a while Jake and Mallory just walked around the pens and were walking into the barn when Jake decided to bring up the elephant or rather the badger in the room, so to speak

" when did you two get together,huh?... It's ok I'm not mad or anything" he said as he saw the look on her face, he was curious about it

" last night after the barn dance..." she said as she began to trail off, not really sure how she felt about it knowing that she couldn't ignore that feeling inside her forever

" come on, tell me whats really going on in that brain of yours Mallory. You know I know better than that" he said as he sensed something was wrong while he putting a comforting hand on her arm. He had kinda already guessed what was going on with her

" I keep having this feeling that something's wrong, I mean every time we kiss or he touches me i get this feeling... I don't know why... I mean this is what I've wanted for ages and now I have it ... It feels wrong Jake. What's wrong with me" Mallory said as she began to slowly cry as he pulled her closer to him

" there's nothing wrong with you, Mallory ok? It's understandable, I get it ok?" he said as he gently stroked her back trying to get her to calm down as he fully understood everything

As he looked up towards the loft stairs, he saw Badger who he guessed had heard pretty much everything since he looked as though his heart was slowly breaking and not for the first time


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: mission

Jake saw that Badger wanted to say something to Mallory either out of protest or anger but also saw that he was speechless as a result of the shock and heartbreak that her words has caused him. He knew that since he was the only one that truly knew why Mallory was feeling this way about Badger and how to fix it, it was up him to do so.

He began to think of the steps he would have take till his self mission was complete. Step 1. Was to calm Mallory, who was still gently crying into his shoulder while muttering what a terrible person she was, and get her settled in front of the tv watching a movie or in bed. Before starting step 1. he mouthed to Badger that he would be back

" Mallory, listen to me and I mean really listen to me before you have a Mallory rant ok? You aren't a terrible person there's a really good reason that you feel this way" he tired to stress that importance of his words so that she wouldn't miss it, which he guess she didn't

" Jake what are you talking about it? What reason? Wait do you already know the answer?" she asked as a million questions began to fill her head which was a change from the unbearable guilt she had been previously feeling

" yeah but I can't tell you, this is something that you have to figure out on your own" he said as he began to lead her out of the barn and towards the house, about halfway there Mallory stopped and turned to him

" what if I figure it out too late and he wants nothing to do with me?" she said sadly as she imaged it but couldn't bear the lasting effect that might cause on both of them

" hey, you won't I'm pretty sure you're close to figuring out but say you do and it is too late, I'll tell you way before that happens ok?" he said as he put his arm around her and gent lend her into the house

Jake continued to lead her into her bed room and made her get changed into her pyjamas , she was still upset by the time she was lying in her bed which led him to decided to rub her back till she fell into a peace sleep. Just before he left her room he made sure that she was tucked in and was comfortable, after seeing that she was fine he turned off the light and shut the door while holding her boots which he placed by the door.

After he was finished doing that he decided to put step 2. into affect as he headed into the living room where Jack and Lisa where cuddling in front of the fire

" hey Jack, Lisa sorry to interrupt your evening together but I hoping if it was ok to talk to you about something" Jake said as he faced them, feeling the fire warming up the back of his legs

" hi Jake sure you can, whats going? We saw Mallory she kinda looked upset, everything ok there?" Jack said as he looked at Mallory concerned that something had happen to the young girl he consider the closest thing to a third granddaughter

" yeah everything's fine sorta, honestly shes running scared from her feelings for Badger and he overhead which means there could be some drama. I just wanted to let you know in case something happens and if you could talk to Mallory" he said as he saw a knowing look on the older man's face, just as Lisa went to get some more coffee

" i can talk to her and I will get Lou to do it to, she might listen better if it comes from a fellow girl, as for Badger I'm guessing you already have a plan in mind I mean you seem to have all this worked out" he said as his respect for this young man grew more each time he dealt with him

" yes I do, I'm going to talk to him when we are finished and I will try to make him understand if not encourage him to talk to Mallory calmly" he said although doubted his plan would work according to plan due to the fire crack Badger could be sometimes

" ok well call on me if you need anymore help for me, I'd be happy to do it" he said as smiled at him while he watched Jake get up from his seat and begin to walk towards the door

While Jake walked towards the loft in the barn to see Badger, he tried to think of every way that this could go wrong as a way to prepare himself. When he went into the barn he heard this strange noise coming from the loft, from the door that was left opened he could see that Badger was packing his bags. He could tell that step 3. was going to be a tough one

" what do you think you're doing ?!" Jake shouted at him in pure outrage and shock as he walked up to Badger who had stopped packing in order to turn around and see who had spoke

" I'm leaving" he said as he continued to pack his things, he refused to discuss this with someone who he consider a rival for Mallory's heart

" why?!" he said in utter rage at the boy in front of him as he seemed unaware of the damage he would cause by his parting

" why? You heard her, being with me makes her feel wrong inside. You really think that I can stay around here and watch be happy with someone else" Badger said as his anger and hurt began to rule his head

" you have no idea what you're talking about, which makes you leaving even more stupid than it was before" he said as he considered throwing something at Badger but thought that would defeat his point

" oh don't I? Why don't you enlighten me almighty one" he said heavy with sarcasm

"Mallory likes you a lot but she scared of her feeling because... Well that not for me to say she can tell when she figures it out if you stick around enough. You both have to change your ways, she can't run from her feelings and you can't run when things become to much, got it?" he said with a certain air of authority as he tried make Badger understand and to figure it out

" ...why do you even care" Badger almost whispered, kind fearing his answer in case it became that a confession of his love for Mallory

" because Mallory deserves happiness and she has that with you" Jake said truthfully as he started to walk away believing that he had got through to Badger and decided to head home while step 3. was in effect

Badge sat there and thought about what Jake had said and decided that he was right he should stick around but then again he wanted to give Mallory space. After a while he was ready to do what needed to be done as he placed a letter addressed to Mallory on top of the drawn he drew of her.

He took one more look at it as he turn of the loft lights as he left the barn and Heartland


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: confession

The next morning, Mallory decided that Jake was right she did have to figure out her feelings but instead of feeling down she chose to be upbeat, she didn't know whether it was the unusual hot weather or the fact she had a day off. After she got dressed I her favourite shorts and best top, she went to get breakfast where the kitchen was empty for a change but she guessed that Jack was away to see Tim and that Amy and Ty were still away. She spent the rest of the morning reading her book on the steps of the house, by the lunch time came she realised that she hadn't seen Badger all day but soon figured that he might have went into town or with Jack. But when Jack got back he was alone.

" hey Jack here you, do you want some lunch" Mallory asked as she placed a cup of coffee in front of him trying to be extra sweet to him

" no that's okay, Mallory, but you can ask me whatever it is that you think I need buttering up for" he said as he saw right through her and secretly wondering if it had anything to do with last night

" it's nothing bad but did Badger go with you to see Tim?" she said while she sipped her homemade lemonade

" no he didn't but it is his day off too so maybe he spend the morning in his room doing art or drawing or whatever" he said as he went to the fridge and found some strawberries, trying not to look to closely at Mallory

" oh ok, yeah you're probably right, I mean schools starting soon" she said as she playing with the hem on her shorts

" why don't you go up and see him" he said beginning to get a little annoyed by her teenagery attitude

" yeah that's a good idea, thanks Jack" she said a bit brighter than before, as she began to drink of the last of her lemonade and head towards the barn

She said a quick hello to copper as she went by,she began to shout out his name but never received an answer she dismissed it thinking he was just napping. However when she into the loft she saw that all the draws and his wardrobe was empty she suddenly got a sickening feeling at the bottom of her stomach. She soon noticed that on the truck at the bottom of the bed was a picture of her that Badger drew and with it was a letter from.

She slowly picked it up and began to read, with every word she felt the tears well up in her eyes till they began to quickly escape from her eyes. Soon she fell to the ground next to the truck as she sobbed to herself covering her mouth with her hand, not knowing what to do she figured that he would be long gone by now meaning she would never find. And like that he was gone from her life yet again

" Mallory?! Are you up there?!" said a male voice as Mallory slowly began to awaken, soon being filled with hope

" Badger!" she said as she looked at the door eagerly waiting for him to walk through the door and tell her that he had changed his mind about leaving because how could he ever leave her again

" no it's me Jake, what's going on? you ok?" Jake said concerned for her as he took in her puffy red eyes and a newly set of tears falling down her face at the disappointment at seeing him

" it's Badger ... He's gone ...he's really gone" she said as she hugged her knees while handing Jake the letter from Badger, he began to read and soon understood her reaction to it hoping that this would help realise what she had to know

" Mal I'm so sorry ... What did he mean by ' I'm never to far away' or ' I can't play your mind games anymore" what mind games?" Jake said as he pondered to what the answer are and why Badger's letter felt so cryptic

" I don't know Jake I wish I did" she said a little annoyed but knew it wasn't meant to be directed towards but the person she was mad wasn't around

" but you know now right? Why you felt the way you did? This has shown you, hasn't it?" he begged her to understand what he was getting at

" Jake ... I ...don't know you're talking about" she said unsure about whether or not she should say out loud or not because that would be admitting he was really gone

" ok fine I'll explain it to you! But first give me your phone ( she handed it to him) I'll be right back" he said as he left the barn to make his mysterious phone call

For the next week it was the same, Mallory would vacantly work with the horses and watch sad movies like the notebook while talking to Jake. Till it was time for dinner which Jake always stayed for in order to make sure Mallory ate but occasionally checking his phone. Dinner lacked the Mallory chatter it usually had as a result of her barely speaking to anyone since that day. Once she was finished the dishes and Jake had left to go home she went to check on the horses for the night check. She was alway left with her thoughts as she feed and gave water to the horses, a million thoughts began to race to her brain none of them good. One night she was so deep in thought that she didn't hear someone come into the barn

"hi Mallory" said that someone as her heart skipped a beat at the sound of their voice as she start to turn and face them

" OH MY GOD! BADGER!" she screamed as she suddenly dropped the bucket of feed she was holding in her hand at the time, she then began to hurry and fill the bucket with some food and gave it to Harley

" glad to see me then" he said with a hint of saddened humour as he flashed that smile that made her knees go weak every time

" confused really I mean you said in your letter that you weren't back, that you fed up with me being indecisive and what was the word you used...oh yeah ...CONTROLLING!" she said as her voice began to raise as she felt herself realise all that built up anger

" When I wrote that I was hurt I mean I heard everything you said to Jake in the Barn that day,... I just wanted to run away" he said as he moved closer to her but she stepped back as he did so

" what changed" she said as she put her crossed her arms around her defensively as if his words had the power to physically hurt her

" the day after I left, Jake called me said I had to get my butt back as soon as I could because you were in pieces and that you had finally realised something and my being a way wasn't helping it or something" he said hoping she wouldn't notice the slip up he had made but her face told him that she did

" the day after you left? That was a WEEK ago, Badger! What took you so long?" she said as she felt her self fall apart all over again

" I was torn about whether it was a good idea or not but I decided that I didn't like knowing that you were in pain" he said as he tried so hard to make her see his side of things

" the pain that you caused, you mean" she said as she looked away from shaking her head in disgust at his words and how he thought that he could just walk back in here like nothing had happened

"I'm sorry I knew that shouldn't have come back" he said as he started to walk out of the barn into the sudden rain that had just began to pour down breaking the unbearable heat. Mallory went after him deciding not to let him go again

" then you go again, running away always running from something" she shouted at him trying to be heard over the rain as she followed him just he turned to face her in frustration

" what do you want from me Mallory huh? " he shouted back partly due to the rain and partly due to the anger she caused him sometime, he could never fully figure her out

" don't you get it? I mean Jake thought I was slow in find out but come on!" she said as she made a wide arm gesture show her frustration at him"

" what are you talking about Mallory?" he asked hoping she would give him a honest answer rather be so mysterious all the time

" the reason I'm scared of my feelings for you is because I'm scared that when I tell you, you'll just away because you're frighten of them. I need to know that you'll stay even after I tell the truth, I mean that bad feeling I get is fear of you running ... But you know what you ran Badger! And you're going to run again so I'll tell anyway what difference will it make... I love you Badger, I love you!" she shouted at him as she babbled till she realised that she just confessed her fears to him as well as her love

Badger stood for a while trying to take her words in but when they finally did, he walked up to her closing the space between then. As he was close to her, he grabbed her face gently and kissed with such intensity and passion she was overwhelmed and soon she kissed back with the same amount of feeling mixed with extra longing

" I love you too, Mallory" Badger whispered when they finally stopped kissing as they leaned on each others fore heads

( just wanted to say a big thank to kitty8998 who encouraged me write this and has always reviewed each chapter and help me out with it and supported me! :) also to meetmsrandonpickels who was also supportive towards me. And to anyone who reviewed my story, it's a massive help and I hope you've enjoyed it :) :)


End file.
